Some Lucky Girl
by quincheltana
Summary: Quinn shows up in New York shortly after everyone's last trip to Lima and her and Rachel end up having an unexpected conversation. Faberry oneshot :)


**So, I wrote Quinntana after the 100th and I needed some Faberries so I threw this together. Sorry if it sucks :p but I hope you enjoy :D**

"Santana, what do you want for dinner?" Rachel called from the kitchen as she looked over the various takeout menus strewn about the table.

"Nothing, Rach," Santana said as she walked towards the door, "I need to get some of my stuff from Dani's place before I forget about it."

Rachel frowned, "I feel bad for her, she really liked you, you know."

"Yeah, well who wouldn't?" Santana rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'll be back later." She said and walked out the door.

Rachel sighed, it was Friday night and she had no plans. Kurt, Blaine and Sam went out together so she was hoping she'd have a little time with Santana to mend things some more but…Apparently that was now out of the question.

She gathered up all the menus and put them back in a stack on the counter and just deciding to warm up some leftovers from the night before rather than letting it go to waste. She took the box out of the fridge and placed it in the microwave. As it was warming up she reached back into the fridge to grab some juice when she heard a knock at the door.

Her face contorted into one of slight confusion as she slowly shut the refrigerator and walked over to the door. Everyone she knew besides Elliot were out and together and she didn't know why he'd be coming here at an hour like this. She unlocked the door and slowly began to slide it back, peeking around as she did.

She let out a sigh of relief at the blonde she saw standing on the other side and slid the door the rest of the way back, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

The blonde looked up from her phone that was keeping her occupied as she waited for Rachel to open the door, "So nice to see you too, Rachel."

Rachel blinked and stepped to the side to allow her to come in, "I didn't mean for it to sound like that, you just had me worried I was about to get hit over the head and robbed or something."

Quinn snorted as she walked by her and headed for the couch, "Are you here alone or something?"

Rachel nodded, "Apparently everyone made plans and conveniently left me out of them." She said with a sad smile.

"Not everyone." Quinn smiled, making a gesture to herself as she sat down on the couch. Rachel smiled and walked back over to the kitchen to grab her "dinner" before making her way over to sit next to Quinn.

"So, what are you doing here? For real?" Rachel asked as she took a bite of her food.

Quinn shrugged, "I ended up seeing less of you and Santana than I had hoped when I went back to Lima so…"

Rachel nodded, "Well, you do know that you didn't have until we all went back there to see us."

Truth be told, Rachel is a little irritated at how many excuses Quinn always makes as to why she doesn't come to New York. She's been here once and it was only because Kurt threatened to go to New Haven and drag her here himself.

Quinn sighed and nodded, "I know…It's just, never been the right time. And after Mr. Schue's failed wedding it was just…really not the time. I'm sorry." She said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

Quinn laughed quietly, "It doesn't matter. Anyway, I'm going to start making an attempt to visit more. Santana has been a pain in my ass since our recent trip back and…well, I'd like her to leave me alone for once."

"I feel like I got major whiplash during that last trip, what was up with you, Biff and Noah?" Rachel asked.

"It's complicated." Quinn said, professionally avoiding answering Rachel's questions, like usual.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Okay well, are you and Noah still together?"

Quinn sighed and leaned back into the couch, "Yeah."

Rachel looked at her for a moment. She had her elbow resting on the arm rest and her hand to her face, rubbing at her forehead, "You don't seem as happy to say that as you were when you sang together."

"You know," Quinn started with a sigh, "I thought this would be a good idea."

"And it's not?" Rachel asked curiously.

Quinn shook her head, "Santana never told you what happened, did she?"

Rachel looked at her confused as she took a drink of her juice, Quinn took that as a no. She sighed again, "Santana and I slept together." She said, kind of quickly, "At the wedding. Answering one of your previous questions."

Rachel's eyes widened slightly, she didn't know why she was so shocked, truth be told she kind of already figured that that's what happened. She's not blind and she certainly wasn't that night either.

"Anyway," Quinn continued, "I was okay with it, I mean, I kinda always wondered what it would be like you know? And I thought, 'what better way to figure out than to sleep with Santana?' which sounds a little ridiculous thinking back on it…" She rambled, looking towards the ceiling as she spoke, "To my point, I might have ended up enjoying it more than I thought I would and…I wouldn't really call it a gay panic but, you know, my dad has agreed to help me pay my way through school and I'm finally back on good terms with my mom and…I met Biff and kinda thought he was gay and well, yeah."

"Hold on, so you're a lesbian?" Rachel interrupted.

Quinn blinked and glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, "So I started 'dating' him," She said, ignoring a direct answer to Rachel's question, "You know, to keep up appearances and such, but, turns out he's really not gay and also a really big douche faced jerk. So when I came back and Puck wanted to get back together I just thought, you know, what better way to do this right? He's in the military and lives nowhere near me, I'm in school, again, nowhere near him. I'd hardly have to put up with him and it helps keep up appearances you know, the whole army wife thing. Except I feel like shit."

"Why?" Rachel asked, trying to act like she was able to keep up with all this information.

"I mean, he's Puck, he told me when we dated in high school that he had needs and the reason he wouldn't stay faithful was because I wouldn't put out so I mean he's probably off sleeping with whatever he can get his hands on but at the same time, he's really changed. Like a lot. He seems so much more mature…Minus when he threw Biff in the dumpster. So he might not be. So the fact that like, the roles are reversed from high school makes me sick." Quinn explained.

Rachel continued looking at her, "So…you're cheating on him?"

Quinn closed her eyes, "I guess you could say that." She mumbled.

"With…girls?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"Yes, Rachel." Quinn finally said, "I seriously thought this would be a great plan but…"

"Then just break up with him, Quinn." Rachel suggested.

"It's not that easy, Rachel," Quinn snapped, finally looking over to her, "I will never be able to be out to my family and not suffer the stupidest consequences from it. This is the way it has to be."

Rachel gave her a sad smile, "No, it's not, Quinn." She said, "You are a _beautiful, _strong and amazing woman, you don't need to rely on your parents forever, if they don't accept you for who you are after working this hard to make up for how they treated you when you were pregnant then they don't deserve to have you in their lives. It might seem overwhelming but I have no doubt you have a successful life ahead of you and you can support yourself. And I'm sure whatever lucky girl you end up with will too."

Quinn laughed humorlessly, "It's still not that simple, Rach. I don't even want to end up with just 'whatever lucky girl' comes along."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked again.

"I mean," Quinn started, sighing and looking away again, "I mean that the girl I have wanted to be with for as long as I can remember doesn't want to be with me. And on top of that it seems like she always with someone else so."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her, who was she talking about?

"Have you talked to her about it?" Rachel asked.

"I don't need to, she always makes it fairly clear that we're _friends. _I supposed I should be lucky I even got that far." Quinn sighed.

Santana was always with Brittany…They slept together…And since then, Quinn hasn't been too excited to see Santana. That must be who she's talking about right?

"Maybe she's just waiting for you to ask her? Maybe she feels the same." She suggested with a shrug.

Quinn looked at her again, "Does she?"

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know, ask her and see."

Quinn laughed again and shook her head, "I think she just answered me."

Rachel furrowed her brow, thoroughly confused now, "What?"

"Rachel, who do you think I'm talking about?"

"Santana?" Rachel answered.

Quinn snorted, "Oh my god, no, why would I be talking about her?"

"I don't, I don't know!" Rachel exclaimed, "It made sense to me! Well then, wait…"

Quinn looked at her with a cocked eyebrow as Rachel started to piece everything together, "If she just answered your question and, were you talking about me?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Ding ding ding, we got a winner." Quinn said, feigning enthusiasm.

"But, you hated me until senior year." She said, confused.

"No, I didn't." Quinn started, "I hated how you made me feel, it scared me and I thought if I pushed it away and pretended to hate you it would go away. Finally I just gave up. And I knew you wanted Finn, that much was blatantly obvious and I decided I'd rather be your friend than nothing, whether that nothing be still pretending to hate you or just not being a part of your life anymore."

"You're kidding, right?" Rachel asked, actually baffled at what she was hearing Quinn say.

"Do you honestly think I would tell you that if I was kidding?" Quinn scoffed.

Rachel shrugged, "You're Quinn Fabray. I'm Rachel Berry. Why wouldn't I think that?"

Quinn laughed humorlessly again, "And that's exactly how I know what 'her' answer is."

"You are so stupid sometimes." Rachel laughed.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked.

"Do you honestly think after all the horrible things you did to me that I would still genuinely want to be your friend without having some sort of feelings involved? I was an idiot when it came to you, how did you not ever see that?" Rachel asked.

"Um, maybe because you were always throwing yourself all over Finn. You know, the guy you tried so hard to steal from me even when you all still thought he was the father of my child?" Quinn suggested.

Rachel shook her head, "I think we can just both agree we were stupid and blind okay? But seeing that you were about to settle with being with Noah, the guy who was the worst to you out of all your boyfriends…well maybe besides Biff, it broke my heart. And seeing you now, still wanting to settle for him and not being who you truly are…Quinn, it's just sad."

"That's easy for you to say, you have no idea with what I would have to put up with. All the shit I would get from my family…from _him _if and when he finds out."

Rachel shrugged, "I'm still convinced that that lucky girl would support you no matter what."

"Do you wanna be that 'lucky' girl?" Quinn asked quietly.

"You have to break up with Noah first." Rachel said.

"Okay." Quinn said sitting up and leaning closer.

Rachel put her hand to Quinn's chest to keep her away, "I'm being serious, Quinn. You have a horrible track record and I refuse to start this relationship as an affair."

"I don't really see what the difference of waiting is if we're agreeing on being together anyway."

"Just, wait, Quinn okay?"

Quinn tilted her head, "You know I would never cheat on you, right?"

Rachel brought her hand down from Quinn's chest to her hand and held it, "I know, something tells me that you finally having what you want and living how you want is going to play a major factor in how amazing our relationship will be."

"I can't believe this is actually happening, it's actually terrifying." Quinn admitted.

Rachel laughed quietly, "Then we can be terrified together."

Quinn laughed too and reached forward to pull Rachel into a hug. Rachel smiled, this was definitely the last thing she expected to happen tonight.

But like she was actually going to fight it.


End file.
